conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorken T.Humulschmunks
Zorken is one of the most famous heroes to ever live in Fubadubia. He is praised for defeating the demon lord Azuncazunc before the tyrant was able to once again take command of the Azuncian army. He is now the proud leader of the Zorkenhumulschmunks race, demonstrating his charisma and leadership ability in addition to his intelligence and aptness at magic. =Appearance= Zorken looks like any other Zorkenhumulschmunks, though perhaps his unibrow is slightly thinner and sharper. He also always wears his signature red cape and carries his trust, dented but powerful, gold staff with him wherever he goes. His personality is quite charming, according to many of his female classmates from high school: "He is innocent, yet not ignorant. He never offends, nor does he mean to. In fact, it seems like just the opposite. The sheer kindness and intelligence Zorken exerts are quite noticeable." =Powers= Zorken has a natural affinity to magic and is regarded as maybe the most powerful Zorkenhumulschmunks mage in existence. =Weakness= Despite all his strengths, Zorken is very bad at math and is terrified of Goombuuz (with faces like theirs, it's understandable). =Items= Zorken's trusty staff is his most valued possession, though coming in a close second is his private diary. He has never shared his diary with anyone else, save for his little brother, who would never reveal it's contents to anyone else. What people do know is that the diary contains Zorken's account of his five years at his high school; Nigma's Academy, and his battles against Azuncazunc and his allies. Zorken is writing a condensed book about the whole saga, which is referenced here and in related pages. =Allies and Enemies= Zorken has made many friends, and almost as many enemies in his years at Nigma's Academy. Allies Champ: Zorken's closest friend, Champ was crucial in Zorken's fight against Azuncazunc. : Red and Ned: two brothers who were close friends of Zorken's. : Pupf: Another of Zorken's closest friends, Pupf offered constant moral support. Whenever Zorken got knocked down, she'd be there to help him up again. : Nigma: Originally the janitor at the academy, Nigma retook his rightful position as the head of the academy with Zorken's help. : Trackos: A mechanical history teacher at the academy, Trackos was at one point kept in a pit because many thought he was insane. Thanks to Zorken, he was able to prove his sanity and take his position back. : Jason: A fiery being who at first appears cold and heartless, but in truth has a strong sense of honor and what's right. : Tama: He looks like a cross between a crab and a flowerpot. Though he's small and shy, he has a big heart. : Stanley: At one time, it was a mystery as to whether Stan was a friend or foe, but during the fight against Azuncazunc, Stanley showed his true nature and helped Zorken defeat the demon lord. He later founded the organization known as FAPR. : Fubadub Joe: Now a big name in the music industry, Fubadub Joe was a high school friend of Zorken's. It is believed that Zorken helped Joe discover what a talented singer he was. : The Elder: The Elder was head when Zorken first arrived at Nigma's Academy, and strongly opposed Azuncazunc. However, the vice-principal prevented him from doing anything until he was exposed for what he truly was. After that, the Elder appointed Nigma the new head and resigned. Enemies Azuncazunc: Azuncazunc is a villain as old as Fubadubia itself. Zorken had many conflicts with the demon lord in his years at Nigma's. : The vice-principal: Preferring to work behind the scenes, the vice-principal prevented Nigma from becoming headmaster, forcing the Elder to stay in the position. : King Fleshflay: Leader of the Soul harvesters, Fleshflay was an ally of Azuncazunc's. He was responsible for the murder of Champ's family. =Biography= Zorken is the son of Zorken Humulschmunks Sr. and Zina Humulschmunks. He is the oldest sibling in his family, with a younger brother and sister. He grew up in a world where the dominant race was a peculiar people known as humans and non-humans were treated poorly. Zorken managed to make it through to high school with a little help from Champ, and with the money he and his family had saved up, enrolled in Nigma's. In ninth grade, Zorken met Nigma and Trackos, who both had a score to settle with someone named Azuncazunc. Eventually, Zorken confronted Azuncazunc, who was disguised as a thirteenth grade student, and things got a little more hectic from then on. Eventually, Zorken and his friends were able to finally defeat the demon lord and his allies and save Fubadubia. Now, as the leader of the Zorkenhumulschmunks, Zorken is ever vigilant, for who knows if Azuncazunc may one day rise again from the shadows. =See also= * Zorkenhumulschmunks * Azuncazunc * Nigma's Academy Category:FubadubiaCategory:Tales of Fubadubia